sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael
Name: Michael Alcadno *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Sovereign *'Weapon': Brawler knuckles *'Element': Earth *'Family': Rei Alcadno (mother), Wesley Alcadno (father) Michael is a skilled brawler from Sovereign. He attended mercenary school with Shaun and Winnie and is one of the three recurring main roles in the series selected to join the guild. He is often reckless in combat, although very talented. He can fight with or without a weapon and has some skill more or less in energy manipulation. Michael came from a rich family but was sick of being sheltered, so he set out with the hope to build his own future within Sovereign. Biography Michael came from the family Alcadno. His father is a merchant and runs a business, from which most of the appliances to Sovereign come from. He grew up in a prosperous family and lived in a mansion with many servants running the house, which he accepted as unjust because ‘they had nothing, and he had everything, although he had done nothing to deserve it’. That line particularly, along with many others, shows that although Michael can be hotheaded and brash at times, he can still empathize with other people. When his father wanted to send Michael to college so he could study to inherit his business, he decided he wanted to try making a living of his own for once, and set off with Sovereign as a goal. Michael has stated on more than one occasion that merchanting was not the life he wanted for himself. Michael can distinguish his priorities, feeling that it is necessary for him to be free to live life his own way. Although he seemed confident in this choice, it has been shown that he might have been a bit insecure about what his parents thought of him after that. Michael is very observant; he instantaneously determined the fact that Laura was a guild master and was automatically aware of Winnie’s feelings concerning Shaun. He was also aware that Shaun may only like Melissa because he is trying to make an impact on her, and that he is ‘too caught up trying to impress everyone that he hasn’t acknowledged Winnie yet’ while comforting her in Season 1 Episode 6, Everything is Not What it Seems . He is often a bit blunt, but well-meaning nevertheless. He regularly underestimates his opponent but acknowledges the fact that that is his weakness by taking his losses seriously (although in Season 1 Episode 8, This is My Chance! , Michael misjudged Adam again even though he was beaten by him once before). He is reckless and carries an ‘act first, think later’ disposition and this has been his downfall. He is, conversely, extremely capable in hand to hand combat. This is backed up by the fact that he has taken numerous fighting lessons when he was younger. He is comfortable fighting with or without a team. Michael is about the complete opposite of Shaun. While he values brute strength and force, Shaun knows the significance of using wit and strategy in battle. Where Michael rushes in for full frontal attack, Shaun would prefer to analyze his opponent first. He seems to be just as driven as Shaun to become a true mercenary – even after having lost the battle against Adam in the final exam, he is determined not to let that keep him from his objective. Season Two In Season Two, Michael is the apprentice of Dave, a star-throwing connossieur with a comical sense of humor. Throughout the season, he remains a supportive friend to Winnie. Epilogue Michael succeeds Adam as the Master of Technique. Abilities Michael is an exceptionally gifted brawler in that he is experienced with combat as well as foolhardy which may even work to his advantage. Out of the three novices, he has the most trouble with energy manoeuvring. For example, in Season 1 Episode 5, Back to the Streets , Shaun was able to levitate the energy ball with no apparent effort whilst Winnie was able to lift it completely off the palm of her hand for a few seconds after a strenuous day of practicing. Michael, on the other hand, could only slightly shift the ball with the same amount of training as Winnie. Brawler Transform: In Season 1 Episode 8, while fighting Adam, Michael was shown being able to enter the brawler first transformation state. In this state, agility, strength, and endurance are significantly increased. Relationships Winnie : Winnie and Michael share a sturdy platonic relationship. The two can often be found sitting together before Shaun joins up with them later. Due to his observant nature, he was able to discern Winnie’s circumstance surrounding Shaun almost immediately. He is the only mercenary who knows of Winnie’s love for Shaun Besides Shaun, Michael is Winnie’s closest friend. He seems to understand her even though she constantly denies herself in front of him. He has had to comfort her when Shaun was not around and he himself opened up to her about his past and his reason behind joining Sovereign. Winnie can make out Michael’s weakness as being too hasty. The two can identify with each other concerning the fact that they are both inadequate with handling energy. Dave: Category:Characters